


Smoke and Ashes

by RebelMinxy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Unknown Child, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 13:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelMinxy/pseuds/RebelMinxy





	Smoke and Ashes

You were at work when you saw the black Impala ride in, knowing exactly who was in that car. You immediately asked to leave early, mentioning your “cramps” hitting earlier than normal. As you made your way to your car, you mentally told yourself that you knew that they would come into town. But you were secretly hoping to never see his face again, even if the funeral was of a hunter you both knew.  
********  
Mike was a popular hunter, almost everyone knew him, many had worked with him and loved his company. Especially when he was paying for the full house. He would stop by and stay in town when he could, being like an older brother to you. The house that the funeral was being held in was yours. You left it open for any hunter looking for a place to sleep if they were close by. Two story home your mother left behind, you never really cared for it until recently since your life was mostly on the road. Mike would help around with any fixtures when he came through. You loved the old place but since you had a house in town, you made the choice of letting wandering hunters use the place.  
You were in the middle of the crowded living room, hunters from all around the region here celebrating the death of a beloved friend. You had already cried enough when you got the news, worse when you claimed Mike’s body. You were cried out when Jody came by you, giving you a hug and not saying a word. She knew how close you and Mike were, and she became the wayward mother she was with all female hunters.  
“You know he loved you both honey.”  
“Thanks, Jody for coming, and yeah I know. Just doesn’t feel right seeing his body wrapped in the other room. Doesn’t feel right knowing he is gone.”  
“At least he went in his sleep. Damn man, was told to watch his blood pressure.”  
“Yeah but he always thought he would go out guns blazing,” you laughed softly, wiping away some tears trickling.  
“How’s Johnny handling this?”  
That’s when Dean and Sam walked into the living room.  
“Mind if we talk about him later? I need to make sure the food and drinks are still filled”  
You got up from your seat so fast, you left Jody with her mouth gaping in surprise. When she noticed the boys, Jody went to greet them. Dean hugged her and looked around as Sam hugged Jody next.  
“Now this is a big group of hunters in one area.”  
“Gotta thank (Y/N). She put the whole thing together.”  
Dean and Sam looked at Jody in surprise, then to each other.  
“(Y/N)? As in (Y/N) (Y/L)?” asked Sam curiously.  
“Yeah, don’t tell me you boys got to know her?” Jody asked with a smile.  
“Oh, we got to know her pretty well.” Sam looked over at his brother whose face went stoic at the mention of her name.  
“Yeah, Mike was really close with her. Spent a lot of time here too. Helped her maintain this house since it belongs to her. She made it a nice place for hunters to stay whenever they were here. Like a rest stop.”  
“Wait, Mike was close to her? How close would you say?” asked Dean suddenly pulled out from his bubble of memories.  
“Well, many said that he would stay at her place in town, spend weeks here whenever he wasn’t hunting. Spoke a lot about her at whatever hunter’s roadhouse he was at. Seemed like he helped her get out of the life to raise her kid…”  
That one word made Dean react.   
“She has a kid?” asked Sam, watching his brother carefully.  
“Yeah,” sighed Jody. “She got out the life for him. His name is Jonathan, but everyone calls him Johnny. Smart kid and really well behaved. Mike was always bragging about that boy. Guess she didn’t bring Johnny here since she really doesn’t want him involved much into this life.”  
Jody then looked around and pulled the boys closer to her.  
“Rumor has it, Mike may have been the father but because he didn’t want to quit hunting they came to an agreement that he would play the part of an uncle. Of course, that’s just rumors. Also heard she was with a hunter and left the moment she found out she was pregnant, Mike helping to pick up the pieces. Love the girl to death and she has been a great influence on Claire, but with Mike gone. Well, I just hope I am able to come see her more often, so she won’t feel so alone.”  
Sam nodded at Jody, watching his brother from the corner of his eye how he was looking all over for (Y/N). Sam knew what was going through his brothers head but knew this wasn’t the time nor place. He excused himself from Jody and pulled Dean outside to the back, Dean fighting him a bit as he searched the area inside. Once they were outside, Sam let Dean go and raked his fingers through his hair.  
“Dean you told me she left because she wanted to quit hunting. Not because you knocked her up!”  
“I didn’t! Well, I don’t think I did. She never mentioned being pregnant.”  
“Dean, what was the last thing she said to you before she disappeared all those years ago?”  
Dean was silent for a few minutes before his eyes lit up.  
“She asked me if I ever wanted a family.”  
“And what was your response?”  
Dean grumbled and suddenly turned to a tree, punching it with his bare hand, causing blood to come out of his torn skin.  
“I said I never wanted that life. That I was a hunter and that the apple pie life wasn’t for me.”  
Sam sighed, knowing exactly why she left.  
“You know that kid might be yours.”  
“What if she really was with Mike, Sam? I mean we don’t know how old the kid is.”  
“What if it’s your kid, Dean?”  
Dean looked at Sam with a worried look, not answering fast enough for Sam.  
“What if that kid is yours, Dean?! Are you going to stay away or what?”  
“I have to go with what she wants, Sam.”  
Sam turned around quickly and went into the house, his goal set on finding (Y/N).  
******  
You were pulling out some bottles of beer form the basement when you bumped into Sam. You could tell by the look in his eyes he was on a mission, one you didn’t know what was about.  
“Hey Sammy, long time no see.” You said with a nervous chuckle.  
“Hey (Y/N), nice to see you are still alive. How long has it been since you left?”  
“Ummm 7 years give or take…”  
“Yeah 7 or 8 years all to yourself and even got to meet Jody. Yet you never took the moment to call me to tell me I might possibly be an uncle.”  
You were moving towards the kitchen when Sam said the word ‘uncle’ causing you to almost lose your balance. You caught yourself just in time though, moving to place the box of beer on the kitchen counter. You took a deep breath before turning to face Sam, who had his anger written all over.  
“Look, Sam, I can explain…”  
“So it’s true. Your son is Dean’s kid.”  
“Shhh, I don’t want anyone to hear you!”  
“Why are you hiding this? From us, from me? I thought we were best friends?”  
“Sam you always have been my best friend and brother. But, Dean made it clear he would never want what I wanted in life. A life outside of hunting.”  
You looked around and pulled Sam with you to the back room of the house, a private library with all the lore you collected over the years. You shut the doors behind you, making sure you both had privacy. You then turned to Sam and faced him head-on.  
“Dean only wanted to hunt, I wanted to have a family, get out of the hunting life. With Dean, it all really started in pure lust and fun. Drinking and having sex, being each other’s go to when we had an itch to scratch. The moment I got serious, Dean backed away. He let me know right then and there that all he wanted was fun. And before I could back away, I found out I was pregnant.”  
Sam had moved to sit down as you started to explain to him, his eyes never leaving you. He took in a deep breath and nodded, letting you finish.  
“When I found out I was pregnant, I had to ask Dean again what he thought about life outside of hunting. A family. He bluntly said that hunting was his life and that a family of his own wasn’t an option. That his only family was you, Sam. He didn’t even include me in his idea of family. So, because I knew I wasn’t going to give up my baby, I ran. I ran away from who I thought I was in love with and decided to make a better life for my baby.”  
“And you named him Jonathan.”  
“I may not have wanted to see Dean for that time, but I sure as hell didn’t want my son to lose the connection to his father. Plus, I always wanted the name Jonathan for my son. And before you ask, no he doesn’t carry the Winchester name. I wanted to hide him, so I had to give him my last name.”  
Sam could see the desperation in your eyes and was prepared for your next words.  
“Sam if you ever considered me your best friend, you will promise me to never tell Dean about Johnny.”  
“He already knows about Johnny…”  
“I figured someone would mention my son here, but the fact he is Dean’s son, I want to keep it hush. Everyone just assumed he might be Mike’s and Mike let it stay that way. I was alone and desperate when I called him days after I left.”  
“You could’ve told me, (Y/N). I would have helped you even if you didn’t want Dean knowing.”  
“I couldn’t put you through that Sam. I knew you would eventually let it slip. Plus, I didn’t want my boy to have the same life we had. I want him to have the option at least.”  
“Does he at least know what's really out there?”  
Sam saw the small smile run across your lips, your eyes glazing over as if in memory.  
“He is smart for a young one. Mike convinced me to at least let him learn the truth for his own protection. He reads lore books like its light reading, just like you and I do. And when Mike started to show him how to fight, he picked up quick. Just a few self-defense moves, don’t want him picking up a gun since he doesn’t need one. But that boy, if you saw him fighting you could clearly see Dean through him.”  
“Would love to meet him…”  
“You know that won’t be possible, he knows about you two. Not that you are his uncle, but Johnny is smart. Even though he is only 7 he can pick up things quick. I don’t want to risk that.”  
“Risk what Mama?”  
Sam turned around to look behind the desk, a gasp coming from (Y/N). Right behind the desk was a small boy with a big book in his lap, looking up at Sam curiously.  
“Johnny! Mama told you to stay at home.”  
“But I didn’t get to say bye bye to Uncle Mike.”  
Sam watched you make your way behind the desk to move the kid to stand up, but the kid's eyes never left Sam’s. Sam saw what you meant by not wanting him and Dean meeting the boy. The similarities of Dean when he was a child was uncanny. He even had Dean’s beautiful green eyes. The only difference was that Johnny had your nose and your (H/C) hair, but he could still see Dean through and through. Sam watched as Johnny climbed up on the desk and stood in front of Sam, a small smile growing on his lips.  
“Mama, does this mean I have another Uncle?”  
“Yes, baby. But right now, is not the best time to handle this.”  
“So that means if he is my uncle then my daddy is here.”  
“Baby, please.”  
“Mama, can I meet my daddy?”  
Sam’s eyes went between you and Johnny’s, noticing how worried you looked as you tried to explain to your son it wasn’t possible.  
“Look, Johnny, right?”  
Johnny nodded his head at Sam.  
“Johnny, today, we are here to remember Mike, your Uncle Mike. So right now, wouldn’t be the best time to meet your dad. But once all this is over, maybe your mom and I can talk about maybe making time, so you can meet him?”  
“Sam!”  
“Yes! Thank you, Uncle Sam,!” Johnny said excitedly, throwing his arms around Sam’s neck in a hug. Sam hesitated for a second before wrapping his arms around the boy. When he finally let him go, Johnny turned to his mother and kissed her cheek, promising to head back home. Without a second thought, the kid ran to the window, opened it and jumped out, luckily they were still on the first floor. Sam watched out the window as the small boy ran into the woods. He turned to face you, wondering why you didn’t react to him running out alone.  
“He knows these woods as well as I do, plus we have little holes all around the woods set up for him to hide if he gets chased. There is a walkie talkie in each of them connected to one here and at my house. Mike made sure to take precaution since Johnny likes spending time with the hunters that roll in. And when I got my house in town, made sure there wasn’t much distance from there to here since he loves playing in the woods.”  
Sam leaned on the desk, causing you to stand in front of him, placing your head on his chest.  
“I never wanted him to find out, Sam. He has such a carefree life. I wasn’t known much with hunters and the monsters figured out I’m not important to Dean to use. But, if Johnny gets the Winchester name attached, he will never be able to live the way he does now. Sam, anyone will try to use him to get to Dean.”  
Sam hugged you as you started to cry. You both stayed like that for a few minutes as you let out your fears. Once you stopped crying, Sam spoke up.  
“I know our name does come with a price. But (Y/N), Dean has the right to know. It’s his son. Dean regrets everything after you left. Realizing that he really was in love with you and wanted a life with you. But he was afraid. We lost so many at the time, he was just afraid you would become part of that long list. When you left, he thought maybe it was for the better, but he hasn’t been the same.”  
Sam could hear your sniffles, gently grabbing your chin to look up at him.  
“Johnny deserves a normal life, but as long as he has Winchester blood, that normality will come crashing down eventually. I tried, and you know what happened. At least with us, Johnny will be safe. We don’t have to raise him the way we were raised. But at least with the three of us, he will be well protected. Anyways, we didn’t come here just because we knew Mike.”  
A confused look went across your face as Sam began to explain how they received a letter from Mike via another hunter they bumped into. Said hunter was sworn by Mike to give the boys the letter if he ever died. In the letter, Mike told them about where you had been all this time, saying that they had to go find you. That you had something they needed to protect with their lives. Sam explained how confused they were about the letter and how mysterious Mike was about them having to come to find you until Jody told them about Johnny.  
“So, you see, we were going to find out eventually. Mike went to the grave keeping your secret, but that didn’t stop him from at least getting you protection. And who best to protect you than Johnny’ uncle and father?”  
You nodded in agreement. Taking a deep breath, you looked Sam in the eyes.  
“Ok. Dean can meet Johnny. But not tonight. Come over the day after tomorrow for breakfast, Johnny’s school gave him the rest of the week off because of Mike’s death. But Sam, if Dean wants no part of Johnny’s life, I expect him to walk away and to not turn around. And if he does want to be part of his son’s life, it has to be under my terms.”  
Sam nodded in agreement, smiling widely at you and his eyes shining brightly.  
*******  
Sam and Dean headed over to (Y/N)’s house that morning she agreed to let them come over. Sam explained everything to Dean after they left the funeral, giving Dean a full day to wrap his head around the idea. As Dean parked the car, he sat in the seat, watching the house he was about to enter.  
“You alright dude?”  
“Sam, how can I be alright? I just found out I have a son. I’m….I’m a dad.”  
Dean looked at Sam, a look of fear crossing his face.  
“What if I’m not dad material? I mean Dad did his best by us but, I mean, all I know is hunting. How to raise a kid? I don’t know how…Sam what if…I can’t do this.”  
“Dean, breathe!” Sam said as he grabbed his brother by the shoulder, trying to calm him down.  
“No one ever is ready to be a father. But you gotta realize, this is your kid and you finally have a chance to be in his life. And once you see him trust me you will love him. Looks just like you except the hair and nose.”  
“He really looks like me, Sam?”  
“Yeah, and he is smart, and by what (Y/N) told me a great fighter too, like you.”  
Dean’s small smile was wiped away at her name.  
“What if she doesn’t want anything to do with me? What if I ruined everything between us Sam?”  
“Look, I can’t say you guys will pick up where you left off. You didn’t really admit your feelings towards each other. But what’s important is getting along for your son. If she is willing to welcome you, then that’s a start.”  
That’s when they heard the front door open, making Dean turn around. His eyes landed on a small lanky boy with piercing green eyes. Dean took in a breath, shocked at the resemblance. The boy smiled widely when he saw Dean. He jumped on the porch and yelled behind him.  
“Mama! Daddy and Uncle Sam is here! They’re here!”  
Dean and Sam both got out of the car, and once Dean shut the driver door, he couldn’t help but smile as the boy ran down the porch steps and towards Dean with open arms. Dean extended his arms and grabbed the boy into a hug, lifting him up. He hugged him tightly, his heart breaking at the thought of how many hugs he missed out on. The boy leaned up to look Dean in the face, a big toothy smile.   
“Hi, Daddy! My name is Jonathan, but everyone calls me Johnny.”  
“Nice to finally meet ya, Johnny.”  
“Are you and Uncle Sam staying for breakfast?”  
“They are baby, now come on in and get cleaned up so we can eat.”  
Dean looked over Johnny’s shoulder to see (Y/N) standing on the porch with an apron over her dark floral dress. She was barefooted and her hair in a loose ponytail. Seeing her like that, Dena couldn’t help picturing her with a big round belly. He put Johnny down, trying to hold back the tears. He couldn’t help but feel sad about everything he missed. Sam was carrying Johnny in his arms and ran inside with the kid, saying they were both going to get cleaned up.   
Dean made his way up the porch, his eyes never leaving hers. He couldn’t stop himself once he reached her, taking her into his arms and planting a big kiss on her lips. He kissed her with his whole being, hoping it made up from all the kisses they missed out on. She tasted just like he remembered, sweet and tangy, smelling of lavender and a hint of cinnamon. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her body pressing into his. His hands slid down to her waist, living in ecstasy because he had her so close once again. Even after so many years, he could never forget how she felt against him.   
Once he let her go to breathe, he placed his forehead against hers, eyes slightly closed. He couldn’t help feeling how right and perfect the moment was.  
“I’m sorry, I was a jerk…”  
“No, I was a bitch for leaving without saying a thing. He is your son and I was wrong for taking that away from you. Mike was right, I should have told you years ago.”  
“No, you did what you thought was right. Plus, jerky asshole Dean back then might have asked you to do something we would have regretted.”  
“You wouldn’t have. You were a jerk but not that heartless. But at least we have now.”  
“I know this is all meant for me to meet him, but do you think we can give us…”  
“Dean Winchester, you had me at the love I saw in your eyes when you had our son in your arms.”  
Dean laughed, (Y/N) laughing along. He moved a piece of loose hair behind her ear, caressing her cheek gently.  
“I swear right here and now, that my life belongs to the both of you. I love you, (Y/N). And I will love my son so much to make up for the lost years. We will raise him however you want, but I won’t be separated from the two of you ever again.”  
She smiled sweetly at Dean, looking right into his loved filled eyes. Dean could see the love she felt for him in her eyes which were shining brightly.  
“I love you Dean Winchester, and nothing will drive me away from you ever again.”  
“Mama! Daddy! Let’s go eat! Uncle Sam is already at the table!”


End file.
